


Tony's Birthday

by TreeTree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeTree/pseuds/TreeTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why didn't you tell anyone it was your birthday, Tony? Why aren't you out celebrating?," Steve asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at about one a.m when I realized that it's Tony's birthday today, so it's not what I'd call my best work

Steve hasn't seen Tony all week and he's starting to worry. Tony hasn't hidden away in his lab like this in a very long time. Come to think of it, the last time he did hide away like this was around the same time last year too. And the year before that. That's it, Steve Rogers is hell bent on finding out what's up with Tony. 

He knows Tony won't talk to him, so he goes to one of the two people who had any hope of helping him. Colonel Rhodes is away on some top secret government mission, which means Steve must talk to none other than Pepper Potts. Tony programmed everyone's number into his phone, just in case. Steve silently thanks Tony for that as he waits for Pepper to answer. 

"Steve? Is everything alright? Is Tony hurt?," Pepper asks frantically.

"He's fine, Pepper. Well, he isn't in physical pain at the very least. I was just wondering if you could enlighten me as to why he hides in the lab around this time every year," Steve says.

"Oh. That's a simple question to answer. Today is May 29," Pepper says as if that explains everything, which it doesn't.

"And that's important because...?," Steve asks.

"Of course you wouldn't know. He wouldn't tell anyone. Today is Tony's birthday, Steve."

"What?! And he spends it alone every year? That's awful," Steve whispers.

"I know, but he won't let me spend the day with him and Rhodey's always busy with War Machine business. He puts the lab in blackout mode a week before his birthday to make sure nobody tries to show that they care about him. Don't blame yourself for not knowing, Steve. It's just how Tony's always been," Pepper says.

"But I saw footage of that huge birthday party he had a few years ago. So this can't be how it's always been," Steve says, suddenly confused all over again.

"That year was the exception to the rule. Tony was dying and thought he should have at least one birthday party before he died. He 'wanted to see what all the hype was about'," Steve can hear the air quotes in her voice.

"Oh. Well thanks for telling me about this," Steve says even though he's not really that thankful to be told that Tony doesn't celebrate his birthday.

"No problem, Captain," Pepper says before she hangs up.

After that, Steve marches down to lab like a man on mission because that's what he is. Operation Happy Birthday Tony is officially a go. And no, this has nothing do with the fact that Steve's kind of sort of in love with Tony. He just thinks nobody should spend their birthday alone, especially someone as amazing as Tony.

"Jarvis, I know you can't let me in, but I'd like you to relay a message to Tony," Steve says when he's outside of the lab doors.

"Certainly, Captain. What would you like me to tell him?"

"Just tell him that if he doesn't open these goddamn doors, I will break them down myself."

A moment passes before Jarvis speaks again. 

"Sir has granted you access to the lab."

Steve walks in and is immediately hit by the strong stench of alcohol. There are bottles strewn everywhere around Tony, too many different kinds of liquor for Steve to even count. Then, there's Tony. He's on the floor in the middle of the lab, drunk off his ass and looking so damn miserable. Steve wants to do nothing more than kiss him until he feels better.

"Tony? Are you alright?"

"Since you're here and how insistent you were to get in, I assume you've figured out what day it is. That alone should answer the question as to if I'm okay," says Tony quietly.

Steve takes a seat next to his teammate, friend, and longtime crush. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone it was your birthday, Tony? Why aren't you out celebrating?," Steve asks.

"I don't have anyone to celebrate with," Tony whispers.

"What about Pepper or the team? We'd all be more than happy to spend your birthday doing something fun," Steve says, because it's true.

They celebrate the birthdays of everyone on the team together. The Avengers are more than just a team of superheroes, they're a family. Everyone helped Steve out when he was trying to bring Bucky in. They all did their best to make Bucky feel at home in the tower. They helped Steve celebrate his first birthday without Bucky there by his side and cheered him up about that fact. Steve can't believe he hadn't noticed that they had not once celebrated Tony's birthday in all the years they had been a team.

"They would only do it out of a sense of duty. All of them fucking hate me, so it's better if I just stay down here instead of expecting anything of them. Howard never let me celebrate my birthday, you know. He said that my unfortunate birth was nothing to be celebrated, it was something to be hated. That man was wrong about a lot of things, but he was right about that."

"Anthony Edward Stark, for a genius you can be pretty dumb sometimes. Nobody on the team hates you, they appreciate and accept you for who you are. As for Howard, well he was only ever right when he was spewing scientific bullshit. Everything else he said was pretty damn stupid," Steve says, trying desperately to get Tony to believe him.

"And what of you, Captain? How do you feel about my existence? 'Cause I really fucking hate it," Tony asks.

"I never imagined telling you like this, but it's about time that I told you that I'm kind of in love with you."

Tony blinks up at him a couple of times, his mouth agape. It's as if he can't possibly understand how anyone could love him. Steve knows that's exactly what he's thinking too. He knows he's thinking of his weapons killing innocents, thinking of Ultron, thinking of all of his mistakes. He knows Tony's working up an argument as to why Steve should be running in the other direction. 

"Tony, I know what you're thinking. Yes, I am sure about this. No, I do not care how much you think you've fucked up. I am Captain America, aren't I? That means I can't lie. Well, I can lie, but I don't."

"I won't remember birthdays or anniversaries. I won't come to bed every night, because I get too caught up in my work. The press will eat you alive for dating me. Fury will kill me for 'corrupting a national icon'. There are a million reasons why you shouldn't date me, Steve."

"And there are two million reasons why I should date you. I don't care about any of that stuff. I love you for who you are and I'd never dream of changing a thing. You may not remember birthdays, but I'll always remember yours. From now on, you'll have someone to celebrate it with."

"Okay. Since it's still my birthday, do I get birthday kisses?," Tony asks.

"Oh, you'll get much more than that," Steve replies with a smirk.


End file.
